


Virgil’s Many Jobs (Mini Fics)

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Cuffed Universe [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cop Remus, M/M, Multi, criminal logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil works various jobs.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Cuffed Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822300
Comments: 89
Kudos: 156





	1. Clothing Store

Virgil had been working on this display for an hour. It was for some big back to school event and his manager, who was an asshole, wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Luckily, Virgil had enough anxiety that he could easily see every thread of fabric out of place. He’d just finished setting up one last rack of graphic t-shirts next to the shelves with a giant decorative apple and pencil and stepped back to look at the whole thing as one.

He was almost shoved over into said rack of clothing by someone but managed to steady himself. He looked up. “Oh, please no,” he said.

“Logan, get back here!” Virgil recognized Remus voice. Logan grimaced and slapped a hand over Virgil’s mouth. Of course. Why not. He hadn’t had his dose of bullshit in at least a week. He was wrestled to the ground behind the display.

“Apologies Virgil,” Logan said, pinning him to the ground. “…again.” Virgil tried to punch him, but Logan dodged expertly. “Just stay here until he passes.” Virgil narrowed his eyes at him. “Sorry.”

They stayed like that for a long moment. Remus called for Logan again from farther away. Logan gave it a moment before slowly straightening up. “Don’t scream, or else,” Logan said. Virgil gritted his teeth. Logan’s eyes searched his and he slowly let up.

Virgil sat up and they stared at each other for a few long seconds.

“Sup?” Remus asked, he head popping up over the clothes rack they were behind.

Logan cursed, and Virgil had a vision of what was about to happen a moment before it did. Logan hopped to his feet and shoved the clothes rack Virgil had just stocked over on top of Remus. Remus shrieked as he and half of the shelves of the display were toppled down by it. “Bastard!”

Logan darted away, further into the clothing store.

Remus struggled to get out from under Virgil’s ruined work, his foot getting caught on one of the metal arms. “Hey Virgil,” he said catching sight of him. “Want to help a guy out?”

Virgil flipped him off from the floor.

“ _I_ didn’t tackle you.” Virgil raised his other arm to flip him off twice.


	2. Mover

Virgil hopped back up into the back of the moving van. He’d been hired by a moving company a couple of weeks ago. It wasn’t bad work. He kind of liked it even if he was sore. He didn’t really have to deal with too many people. Most of the time, he was just with the two other workers. Of course, sometimes he also had to talk with the clients, and they could be… high strung. Moving one’s entire life into another house sometimes brought the worst out in people. This particular family was pretty high strung. It was a couple and two kids: a teenage girl and a preteen boy.

The girl played baseball apparently. She had a lot of trophies and equipment in some of the boxes. The boy on the other hand seemed more into Pokémon. He had… so many Pokémon cards. Virgil could respect that… but like. Wow.

The two other workers with him were currently setting up a table in the clients’ kitchen so Virgil was alone in the van. He thought he should probably start bringing in some stuff for the living room. He found a box labeled ‘living room’ that was only slightly heavy.

He picked it up, but then fell to his knees as the moving van suddenly started to move. He scrambled to his feet as the door slammed shut. Was someone stealing the moving van? Fantastic. Just his luck. He thought about trying to get the door open and jumping, but he could tell the van was moving far too fast for that. So, instead, he curled up in a corner, hoping to be able to hide from whoever stole the van and escape before they could murder him. Or, better yet… He stumbled around the back of the van until he found the kid’s baseball bat.

Then, he hid himself again, hoping it was just one guy that Virgil could jump and not a bunch of people. Virgil lied in wait behind an old smelly couch. It felt like hours before the van came to a stop… but it was probably really only about 10 minutes. When it did stop, it did so suddenly. A box of something that must have been glass fell over and Virgil could hear it shattering. He hoped he didn’t have to pay for that. It wasn’t like he’d dropped them. He couldn’t control whatever mad person had stolen the van. Who was he kidding, with Virgil’s luck, they’d totally blame him for whatever the mad person had done.

Virgil peaked through a hole in the couch to watch the door open to the mad man himself.

“Remus?” Virgil asked, popping up, irritated.

“Virgil!” Remus said happily with a dopey grin. Then, he seemed to remember where they were and where Virgil was. “…oops.”

“I hate you with every fiber of my being right now.”

“Logan had a car and so I…”

“Oh, I figured it was a Logan thing. Could the two of you just leave me alone? For five minutes?”

“Well…I lost him now, so I can take you back. Also, I came back here because I heard something shatter.”

“Yeah, things weren’t secured. Because I was trying to move them out of here.”

“I’ll pay for that.”

“Hell yeah, you’re going to pay for that!”


	3. Warehouse Security Guard

Virgil hated this job. He’d thought working as a security guard at a warehouse would be a good fit. After all, he’d always been a bit of a night owl. He figured staying up would be easy, but apparently at some point he’d gotten _old._ Virgil blamed Logan and the sleep schedule he’d forced Virgil into when they’d lived together. His circadian rhythm used to be so brilliantly fucked up that he could sleep whenever he wanted, he thought wistfully. Now, he’d established an internal clock that told him when to sleep and when not to. So, now he had to change said clock in order to be up through the night.

Other than just the sleep deprivation, Virgil also didn’t like how empty the warehouse was. It was just him walking up and down the halls every so often. He’d stop off at the security office to check the cameras but had mostly been told to patrol. His footsteps echoed creepily in the dimly lit place and his anxiety insisted there was something around every corner. Tonight, he was particularly on edge and he could quite figure out why.

He heard a sound and startled more than he usually would. Great. Great, great, great. He lightened his footsteps and walked toward where he’d heard the noise. He felt like a particularly stupid horror movie protagonist. No, actually, he was the one unnamed security guard character who died a bloody death at the beginning of the movie to establish how much of a threat the monster was. Why was his life a horrible mess?

Virgil tentatively peaked around the corner near where he’d heard the noise, only to see Logan standing in the middle of the aisle.

Why? Was? His? Life? A? Horrible? _Mess?_

Virgil immediately stepped back around the corner. Nope, he thought. Not today. He walked straight back to the employees only area and sat his ass in a chair to pretended he didn’t see anything.

The peace lasted about 30 minutes. There was a buzzing sound and Virgil looked over to see Remus’s face on the security camera outside. He set his head down on the table. There was another buzzing sound and then another. Then a long drawn out one as Remus, the asshole, left his finger on it for a full 30 seconds.

With a sigh, Virgil reached over and pressed the button that would let him in. Well, he hadn’t liked being up at this hour anyway.


End file.
